


A Little Prayer For Me

by VeteranKlaus



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeteranKlaus/pseuds/VeteranKlaus
Summary: An angel sat on the ground, his long legs stretched out, grass tickling the pale skin of his ankles. Red curls cascaded from his head like a waterfall of blood, and his eyes, as golden and bright as the sun, twinkled as he watched a snake slither nearby.White and almost ethereal, almost celestial, the snake lifted its head, blinked its ice blue eyes, and then turned into a man.The angel smiled. “Hello, demon.”





	A Little Prayer For Me

An angel sat on the ground. Leaning back with his hands in the grass and his head tipped back, basking in the sunlight, he stretched his legs out in front of him. Red hair flowed over his shoulders, long enough it brushed the ground and the daisies sprouting. The angel had spent the majority of the day laying in the same spot, where the sun seemed to never cease to shine, where he could watch all the animals of Eden and the first humans, and not have to move a muscle. 

He had done his job of watching the humans, and had decided they needed a little alone time. Plus, so did he. Earth was peaceful and gorgeous, and he ought to bask in it while he could.

A short way from him, breaking through the expanse of brush and trees, came slithering a snake. The snake was long and its scales glittered in the sunlight; whites and ash greys and all iridescent. Its eyes, such a pale, cold blue, scanned left and right. Its tongue tasted the air, and then it continued onwards, approaching the angel.

This was not any ordinary snake, and the angel knew this; the angel knew everyone animal in the Garden, and this was not one of them. Only as it didn’t change course to avoid the lounging angel did he crack open an eye, golden and as bright as the burning sun far above, and then raise an eyebrow. 

The snake lifted its head from the ground, cocked it to the side, and then changed from a serpent to a man. 

The angel’s lips twitched upwards. He had been so lonely, if one ignored the two humans running elsewhere; probably nearing the gates, for they were destined to open sometime soon. Perhaps a demon curious and brave enough to approach him would bring some entertainment. 

“Hello, demon,” he greeted. 

The demon stood a little shorter than himself, donning dark robes. He didn’t look like a demon, the angel thought. Not at all. Demons were supposed to be... ugly. Hideous, repulsive, sharp edged, animal-like creatures, even in their human form. This demon was not at all.

He had soft features (except for those cold, cold eyes) and hair that imitated a cloud; white and fluffy and ever so slightly curled. His nose twitched and he hesitated, clasped his hands together in front of his stomach, and then inclined his head. 

“Hello,” he returned. His eyes flitted around. “Rather nice today, isn’t it?”

Oh, the demon certainly would offer some entertainment, then. Which was good. The angel was not in any mood to fight; he had yet to lose his post-nap glow, and he wasn’t inclined to lose it soon.

”Certainly,” said the angel. He looked upwards. Clear skies as of the moment, but if one peered over the walls, then one would see the thunder clouds far in the distance, but approaching. “Perfect for...” One of his hands waved vaguely in the air. “Lounging.”

”I quite prefer standing on the walls,” the demon commented. “The view is very nice.”

”I s’pose so,” agreed the angel. “But it’s not very comfortable, is it?”

”Doesn’t have to be,” replied the demon. “So, whatever is an angel like yourself doing down here? I was under the impression I would be the only... person around. Save for Adam and Eve, of course.”

“Well, we couldn’t very well just leave the first two humans out in the open, could we?” Retorted the angel. He sat up slightly, levelling his gaze with the demon. “And I could ask you the very same question, demon.”

The demon smiled, nodding. “I suppose you can. Just up here to, well, you know. Cause a little bit of mischief. A little tempting,” he explained. The angel raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh? I’m sorry to say, demon, but your temptations won’t work on me, so you best not bother trying. Waste of time, really.”

“Oh, no, not you.” The demon shook his head. He looked in the directions of the humans. The angel hummed. 

“Ah, I guess that makes sense. Did it work?”

The demon seemed taken aback. “Did what work?”

The angel rolled his eyes. “The hand fishing, demon. No; the temptation. What else?”

A light blush dusted the demon’s cheeks and he looked down at his feet. “Of course,” he muttered. “And yes. It did. I’m surprised you didn’t come and stop it. Isn’t that... bad?”

The angel shrugged. Probably, it was. But he hadn’t felt any temptation or demonic interference. Perhaps he shouldn’t have taken that nap earlier. “Not if I wasn’t awake to stop it. No choice in the matter then, huh?”

The demon looked thoughtful. “Perhaps.”

“Say, what’s your name, demon? I didn’t think all demons were this... conversational.” Heaving himself to his feet, the angel raised his eyebrows and brushed some dirt off his pristine robes. His feathers ruffled slightly, then settled back into place. 

The demon lifted his head slightly. “Aziraphale,” he said. He held out a hand. “And you are?”

The angel regarded his hand for a moment. He ignored it and looked up at his face. “Crowley.” 

Shaking it off, Aziraphale dropped his hand to his side. “Well, a pleasure to meet you, then, Crowley. I suppose it’s kind of nice to be able to talk to someone other than the humans.”

Crowley glanced elsewhere and nodded. “Indeed,” he agreed. As much as he loved Eve’s curiosity - no doubt she was the one to be tempted into whatever the demon had done. Now that he thought about it, he really ought to ask what it was that he had done. “I think the humans have left the garden. Come watch?”

With a jerk of his head and twitch of his wings, the angel took off, arriving steadily onto the top of the wall. A moment later and the demon appeared beside him, fitting his black wings against his back.

Indeed, the gates to Eden had opened and the humans had left. The thunder clouds rolled closer. Adam waved a flaming sword towards and approaching animal, cleverly named ‘lion’.

“Is... is that a flaming sword?” Asked the demon. Crowley stood a little straighter and cleared his throat. 

“What?”

“That flaming sword Adam has right now. That’s yours, isn’t it? I saw it before. Mighty impressive, it is.”

“Oh, no, no. It, ah, it must be... another flaming sword. I’ve not given mine away. Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous.”

The demon quirked an eyebrow, and he looked a little smug. “Shut up,  demon ,” hissed the angel. 

“Why did you give them your sword?” He inquired, curious, leaning closer. Crowley slumped in defeat. Had his robes had pockets, he surely would have buried his hands in them.

He mumbled his answer. 

The demon leaned closer, eyebrows raised. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I said I thought it would be funny,” Crowley spat out, huffing like a child and pouting his lips. “Give ‘em a sword that had flames, see what happens. At the very least it’ll be good for them. If not, then at least it gives me something to watch.”

Aziraphale leaned back and watched Adam swing the sword out, placing himself in front of a heavily pregnant Eve. “That’s rather good of you, in a round about kind of way. Not that I should expect any less. You are an angel, after all.”

“‘Course,” said Crowley, nodding his head. “Exactly. And hey; you mentioned temptations. What did you even tempt them into doing?” He asked, sparing him a glance. The demon looked rather proud of himself as he said;

“I tempted Eve into eating an apple off the forbidden tree.”

Crowley raised his eyebrows. Perhaps he would be in trouble for not stopping it. He would rather avoid the lecture. “Oh,” was all he said.

As if to prove his point, the demon reached into his robes and pulled out a perfectly red apple. He bit into it without hesitation, while Crowley’s heart skipped a beat. It was  forbidden .

“They are just absolutely delicious,” the demon told him, swallowing down a bite. It did look delicious, and fresh, and so  tempting . 

Crowley shook his head. “It’s  forbidden ,” he stressed.

“Well, it’s done now. And if it was so forbidden, then She would have placed it somewhere unreachable, would She not?” Responded Aziraphale smoothly, words like butter melting off his tongue. Not that butter had been invented yet.

Crowley toyed with his lip between his teeth. It was utterly ridiculous; put a forbidden tree in the one accessible place to the humans. “Maybe so,” he muttered, then looked away. 

Aziraphale held it out to him. “Better than those berries around the place, that’s for certain,” he mused. “Try it.”

“I can’t.”

“Has She stopped you?” 

Crowley looked upwards. The sky remained intact, and Crowley remained in his body, in place, with the demon alive next to him. Crowley lifted a hand, slow, hesitant. Nothing happened. He grabbed the apple. Nothing happened. The demon smiled. He bit into it. Taste exploded on his tongue, apple crunching beneath his teeth. He couldn’t help but moan.

Aziraphale laughed softly. “See? All good. You lot need to lighten up, if you ask me. Take risks.”

“I don’t take  risks ,” Crowley sneered, but he bit the apple once more and gave it back. 

Aziraphale hummed and then shrugged, bit the apple, then threw it over his shoulder and back into Eden. He looked forwards to regard the approaching dark clouds. Fat drops of rain began to splatter onto the stone beneath their feet. 

“First storm,” Aziraphale commented absently. Crowley hummed. 

“Got to water all those plants eventually,” Crowley joked. Aziraphale smiled. Below, Adam took Eve’s arm and guided them away from the lion.

“You know,” said Aziraphale. “It’d be funny if we got things wrong.” Crowley raised an eyebrow. “If I did the right thing - with the whole tempting thing - and you did the wrong one.”

Crowley snorted at that, and Aziraphale laughed. Then Crowley truly considered the idea and stopped laughing. “No,” he said. “No, it wouldn’t be funny. At all.”

Aziraphale frowned and then heaved a sigh. He looked disappointed. “Maybe so,” he murmured, then looked up as rain began to get close. He spared Crowley a brief glance, then lifted his wing up invitingly, a shelter from the rain.

He shouldn’t. He felt like if he accepted the offer, something bad would happen. Certainly nothing good. But he didn’t want to get wet, either. 

He relented. Shuffling forwards, the angel ducked beneath the demon’s large, ashen wing, and watched as rain began to thunder down upon the Earth. 

He wondered what would happen if they got it wrong. Almighty only knew what would happen the day a demon started running around doing good, and an angel started making mistakes. It’d be a funny world, that. 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I like the role reversal au and I would love to expand on it, but I’d hate to just write the show exactly, but with the two of them swapped, so I’m not sure.


End file.
